Going Bonkers
by mr.blooper
Summary: Justin, an interplanetary explorer, has been on pop-star for about a month now. Will ten years of isolation finally catch up to him? (One shot lemon)


It was a beautiful sunny day on the shores of orange ocean. The beach was full of locals to the area, and vacationers around pop star. The sun shone perfectly off of the golden-orange shores of the aptly titled sea. On the west side of the front, near the local change rooms. Sat Justin. Underneath his blue beach umbrella. He sat in his bright blue short swim shorts as he flipped through his phone.

"Isn't that thing hard to look at when you're wearing sunglasses" Said a high-pitched voice. Justin glanced over, raising a brow underneath his shades at the bandana clad Waddle-Dee which sat beside him. "Eh, I can still see" He grinned, not ceasing scrolling through social media.

"How can you even connect to your planet's internet from here? Isn't that a little weird" Bandana Dee said as he turned to face the shirtless man. "naw, actually Meta-knight hooked me up. Said something about a supercomputer or something? I don't know but hey, it gets me on tumblr" Justin giggled.

Bandana Dee shrugged, finding it obsolete to ask anymore questions. He was rather glad that he was assigned to be Justin's tour companion for his time on pop-star. He volunteered to be assigned along side Justin as long as he was on the planet, showing him around, answering any questions, keeping him out of trouble. Though he assumed he wouldn't have to protect much, nor could he.

Justin continued to flip through his phone. He had done his swimming for the day and socialized to his content (which means he talked to three people and then social axiety took over). So he felt he didn't need to do much else. Just then, he heard a thud pound beside his thigh, along with some sand flinging itself onto his leg. It was a volleyball, it probably came from the people playing volleyball. Justin looked up, and saw a small crowd of people at a volleyball net. He assumed someone lost track of a volleyball. They were probably playing with this volleyball.

He smirked, he was going to reach over and throw back the volley ball, but a large, muscular hand snatched it away before he could reach it.

"heh, sorry about that!" A husky voice said. Justin looked up to see the face of a Bonkers staring down at him. Justin was taken aback, not just because of social interactions but this was a very attractive social interaction. "Oh it's no problem" Chuckled Justin in a high tone. He smiled at the large beefy character before he nodded to him and went off with the ball. Tossing it back into the game with his Bonker brethren.

Justin turned to waddle Dee, whom was currently smirking at him. "Do you know who that guy is by chance?" He asked. "Yeah, that's Eugene R. Bonk. A really rich Bonker, his parents own this entire beach and he's also the captain of the provincial volleyball team" Said Bandanna Dee, looking at the crowd of bonkers rallying the ball back and forth. "He has all of the females drooling over him, but uh, he doesn't exactly spike on that side of court, if you understand…" He chuckled quietly at his analogy.

Hearing this, Justin's eyes lit up like the ocean in the moonlight. A grin spread across his face, and he once again turned his attention towards the bonkers. Eugene seemed to be a decently high class citizen of pop-star, or as high class as the planet can be. He had a firmer build than most other bonkers he's seen around and he was definitely more agile. The way he sprung himself across the sand and leaping for the ball like a defensive angel, it was certainly enough to grant Justin's approval and much more.

"Hm. I see" He said, trying his best not to zone out. "Now don't get any bright ideas" Said the Dee, mocking Justin's sudden crush. "His parents are very strict and wouldn't be caught dead witnessing their son dating someone who isn't a Bonker. Live alone, an interplanetary explorer" The Dee leaned back in the chair he currently sat In, yet not resigning his warnings to the smitten man beside him.

"Well who said I wanted to date him?" Justin said with a giggle. "What do you mean?" Bandanna Dee asked, clearly the purest of the two. Justin sighed, standing up and dusting any sand that dwelled on him. "eh, don't worry about it. I'm gonna go hit the showers. You good just chilling here until I get back?" He said, taking a few steps before he turned to Waddle Dee. "Oh, oh yeahh" Cooed the Dee, liking the thought of an afternoon nap in the sun. "Alrighty then". Said Justin, picking up his towel and phone as he began walking towards the beach change rooms.

The washrooms smelled of strong body spray and random other scents that was most likely the musk of other species. The scents ranged between smelling delightful and smelling like shit. Justin's facial expressions reflected this fact.

The change rooms smelled of steam, sweat and deodorant. A smell very known to Justin, as he appreciated a fine smelling gentleman. A towel hung around his neck, Justin stepped into a shower stall, conveniently it was the only one free at the moment of his arrival. Other beach goers must have had the same idea, it was getting later in the day and most of the guests were already leaving.

He set down his towel on the bench outside of the stall, turning on the hot water. As the water blasted onto his face, he sighed. He could feel the sweat and grease dissipate from him as the water washed down his chubby, firm body. He grabbed the bar of soap sitting on the shelf and began to wash himself. The suds dripped down to the lower corners of his body, his thick thighs, his tight plump ass. He moved the bar of soap all over him, gently humming to himself as he enjoyed the warm water.

"Hey" He heard a familiar voice behind him, Justin suddenly froze, he turned his head to the side to see who was speaking. His heart stopped. It was Eugene, the strapped, dashing Bonkers he encountered on the beach. The tall gentleman glanced down at Justin, wearing a warm smile on his face. "Uh, mind if we share a shower? All the others are taken, heh." Justin didn't know whether or not he should say yes or no. He was in a public shower, and it isn't out of the ordinary to share stalls with people.

"Uh… sure!" Justin grinned. Eugene then stepped himself beside the shorter boy, the shower wasn't that small, but it was tight enough so that they'd brush skin.

"sorry if this is a little awkward, heh. But I just can't go without a shower, Y'know?" Eugene giggled as he splashed the water over his face. "Nah it's cool hehe, most gym freaks I know do the same thing" Justin said with a sheepish tone. He was in the middle of using a loofah to get at his lower regions, which were mostly covered in white suds. "Ha! Yeah, sorry about volleyball earlier, guess I spiked it a bit too far" The bonkers said with a shrug. Justin leaned against the shower wall as he guided the loofah over his body. "Hey it's okay, the sport heads back on my planet are assholes, so you being kind enough not to purposely try and hit me with the ball was charming enough".

Eugene laughed. "Quite the charmer aren't ya?" He looked down upon the shorter man rubbing himself up with loofah, smiling warmly. The two continued to wash themselves in the shower for around the span of twenty minutes. Mainly conversing and enjoying each others close quarters company. Justin told of his travels from Earth to Pop-star. Eugene told of his past with sports and his mother's divorce with a rotten father growing up, and how she eventually got rich. Though the entire time, it wasn't until when Eugene offered to shampoo Justin's hair, that Justin actually glanced down.

There it was, exactly what he thought it'd be. Dropping down low towards his thighs was the first peice of male identification he'd seen on pop-star.

It was clear that Eugene was a "shower" rather than a "Grower". As the large Bonkers ran his firm hands through Justin's thick brown loches, Justin breathed a happy sigh. This was clearly an experience he'd never get to share with anyone on Earth. The residents of pop star were a lot more easy-going than that of the people of Earth. Getting treated like a little prince while getting to witness a spectacular show like this was quite literally out of his world.

"Enjoying yourself, sugar?" Eugene said with an almost proud smirk, his shower mate was clearly enjoying this a little too much. Justin snapped out of his lewd thoughts and stared up at Eugene. "Uh. uh." His face turned as red as an angry scarfy. He looked down at himself to realize that he was enjoying himself more than he felt he was. "And just like that, i'm going to get charged". He thought.

But Eugene laughed. He payed no heed, really he didn't mind. He had been in similar situations. Quite honestly, he really didn't mind Justin's gawking. A shorter, huskier little pervert was a good thing. Eugene didn't say anything. He simply smiled and gently turned Justin around. His rugged yet warm hands massaged and splashed water and soap suds around Justin's back and lower back.

Justin sighed in relief, he thought for sure Eugene would have been startled by his perverted staring. Justin shivered as he was turned around and massaged, relishing every touch his shower partner gave to him. Eugene knew what was on Justin's mind, and right now that's exactly what Eugene wanted. He continued to trial his hands down Justin's body.

Justin let out a low, inaudible moan as he felt his partner's hands nearing his ass. Eugene gripped it, giving it a gentle squeeze. Justin turned his ear to face him, who's playful smile told him to keep going. Eugene then delivered a gentle smack to the boy's ass. Causing him to yelp. Justin quickly clasped a hand over his mouth, he remembered they were in a public shower and people were probably still in the joint.

Eugene chuckled. Bearing his teeth at his partner. "Just a moment, hun". He said with a warm smile. He then step foot outside the shower stall, looking around. He quickly realized no one else was in the change room. He smiled at this. He walked over to his beach shorts and pulled out a ring of keys. Justin never took his eyes off him, especially when he turned around. Eugene fumbled with the keys as he walked over and locked the change room door. He glanced back at Justin, and flipped him a seductive wink.

"I assume no one else is here?"

Said Justin. Eugene nodded his head.

"I guess that means the change room is closed?"

Justin smirked. Eugene nodded his head.

Eugene walked back to the shower. locking his hungry brown eyed to Justin's.

"That also means I can do this." As his words came out of his mouth, Eugene grasped Justin by the hair and forced him into a kiss. Justin shrieked and smiled into the embrace, kissing back with the same amount of force.

The Bonkers arms wrapped themselves around his new prey. He aggressively tugged on Justin's hair, yet still being sure not to harm the boy. Justin frankly didn't care how rough he was, as long as he got what he was after. His own erection had been standing at attention for sometime now, and it twitched as it rubbed against his partner's abdomen.

The two took their time. Eugene's strong tongue quickly overpowered Justin's. But Justin was preoccupied with feeling up the Bonkers build. His abs were tight, and his slim, swimmer-esque body glistened in the shower. He ran his nails down Eugene's backside. Moaning into his mouth to express his enjoyment.

The kiss was broken. They stared into each others hues as the water washed down their red cheeks. Justin suddenly remembered the reason he was so hot and bothered in the first place, and looked down to see Eugene's large member half cocked. He smiled, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he gazed down upon it.

"Mind if I help with that?" He said through a breath filled mouth.

"Not one bit" Eugene bared his teeth again, urging on his shower buddy's enthusiasm. Justin leaned in for one more quick kiss. He began to kiss and peck his way down Eugene's body, starting with his neck, then reaching his chest. He playfully licked at his abs, enjoying the sight and feel of them. Eventually he crouched down to his main goal. He smiled warmly as he looked the large rod up and down.

He playfully kissed the tip. Getting a nice shiver out of Eugene. He kissed the tip again. Causing Eugene to playfully grunt. He ran his hands up his partner's shaft, gripping the width firmly and stroking it with tender care. The water coming from the shower helped to lubricate the cock. Justin then took the tip into his mouth, moaning into Eugene's cock. The bonkers tilted his head back, running his fingers through Justin's hair. He was impressed with how held back Justin was, what with being essentially trapped in a spaceship for as long as he was. A man would go crazy.

But Eugene quickly realized just how repressed the boy was as he felt all nine inches of his cock surrounded by warmth. He looked down to see Justin had taken every inch of him down his throat. He came back up with a loud and wet pop. As he stroked Eugene faster, he gave him and seductive wink. "I had some spare time and a lot of spare objects on the ship". Justin giggled, going back down.

Justin's facial treatment continued for another several minutes. The gentle gagging and drool escaping from his mouth pleased him as much as it did Eugene. Justin's eyes barely left that of Eugene's, mangled sounds of delight and happiness seeped from his mouth. Justin came off of his partners cock, his gaze stayed. Before he re-inserted himself, and took Eugene all the way down his throat and giving him a wink at the base. Eugene was in a post euphoric state. Yet he was determined to fight orgasm.

"...G-Get on the bench, now" Eugene ordered with his masculinity flaring. He snapped his fingers at his boy and looked at the bench outside of the shower stall. With greedy eyes, he stared down at Justin. "Well? I'm not going to say it again."

Justin nodded profusely, a dumb smile on his face. Suddenly it felt like the ten years of isolation was all worth it. He crawled on his knees towards the bench. Giving Eugene a flawless view of his Shapely rear as he did. He climbed onto the bench, spreading his legs and allowing his hard member to protrude into view. He winked at Eugene, wondering why he was taking so long. But he was quickly answered when a painful smack was sent to his rear.

Eugene growled, he saw the hand mark appear on Justin's ass, he knew he had to send another one. And he did, this caused Justin to yelp. "Fucking harder!" Justin reared, Eugene obliged much to Justin's enjoyment. He sounded a pain-filled giggle as she clenched his teeth. His bittersweet grunts poured out of his mouth at Eugene's treatment.

A mixture of kneading and smacking upon Justin's ass was what occupied Eugene for the next several minutes. His pupils dilated looking at the gorgeous ass spread before him, turned red by his violent treatment. He was suddenly more thankful than he'd ever been that he had the keys to the change room, that his family let him have control over the beach, it suddenly began to go to his head in a matter of minutes as his libido began to rise with each smack. The gaping hole oh-so deliciously presented to him was enough to make him scream.

After another smack and another yelp from Justin, he delivered a quick glob of saliva into the boy's hole. "You want this? Do ya?" He growled as he slowly slid a finger into Justin's ass. "Yes! Oh fucking please yes!" Justin gripped the edges of the bench to justify his frustration. Just the mere feeling of another finger slipping inside him was enough to make him scream and come where she stood. "Please, just fuck me already!"

"What was that? I don't think I heard you". Eugene smiled, quickening the pace of his finger.

"I'm begging you just fuck your little slut senseless!" Justin could barely take it anymore, years of isolation flowed out of him as he begged to be used. "So, you want this?" Eugene stood up and began to playfully snack his cock on Justin's plump ass cheeks. He knew this was torturing him, but it was making things so much better. "Yes!".

With that final scream, Eugene removed his finger, and replaced it with a swift and sudden thrust of his cock. This sudden intrusion sent Justin into a spasm. The stretching of his walls and warmth that followed was enough to give him a heart attack. Eugene placed one foot on the bench beside Justin, and kept his other foot on the floor, with his stability secured, he started to pound away.

Wet smacking, pleasured yelling, and deranged moaning filled the change room. Justin could barely speak, the only things that came out of his mouth were sadistic pants and pleads to be treated harsher. Eugene never let up in his thrusting. Regulating his movements in sync with breathing, pulling on Justin's hair for stability. Justin was being treated like scum, and he couldn't have been happier.

Almost effortlessly, Eugene clamped a forearm around his partner's neck, then one around his stomach, and hoisted him up into the air. Eugene's thrusting was kept at a steady pace, Justin's moaning reached an all time high. He couldn't even comprehend what was happening to him. He had spent ten years alone on a spacecraft to then become someone's bitch.

He could barely catch his breath. Justin's eyes rolled to the back of his skull, he felt as if all those years of loneliness were being fucked away. "I'm… gonna…" He could barely speak through compressed grunts of fierce sex. "Do it, slut!" Eugene growled, waiting for his prey to come to his violent orgasm.

As Justin's body trembled, he let out one last passive moan of ecstasy before strand upon strand of hot white cum flowed out of his cock. His moaning never subsided as every ounce of juice that could escape his member released. Eugene smiled, as he set him back down on the bench. He could feel his orgasm building.

"You about ready for daddy to give you what you came for?" Eugene grabbed Justin's hair for leverage to thrust into him again. Justin could only nod and breath through gritted teeth, he was in a post-euphoric state, and he wouldn't be satisfied until Eugene's seed left him. He kept thrusting. Using Justin's ass like a fleshlight, like a toy.

He smacked the boy's ass again, growling as his thick cock began to twitch. "F-fuck you're so tight!". His mind quickly began to slip from his control. He kept ramming himself, thrust after thrust, moan after moan, minute after minute. Until finally, he broke.

He quickly pulled out, only to begin pumping his shaft. "On your knees, you're getting your treat". Justin felt disappointed to have his bone taken away, but he knew what was next. He immediately followed his orders and got on his knees in front of the cock before him. His opener his mouth wide, licking a nipping at the tip. He was desperate.

"Fuck!" With one last roar, he finally gave way. A river of his thick torrential cum flowed all over the mouth and face of his prey. Justin let out exasperated moans and happy pants to express his enjoyment. He always loved the feeling of warm, thick spunk falling onto his body. He opened his eyes to find a sweaty, panting bonkers slowly rubbing his shaft, squeezing the last of his cum onto his slut.

Justin swallowed all that he could. The look in his eyes could have drove Eugene for another round, but for his sake and Justin's, he decided against it. Justin was still out of breath, but beyond satisfied. "You think anyone heard us?" Justin giggled. "Well, with your screaming, maybe". Eugene said as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"We should probably go in for an actual shower" Justin said with a grin, as he wiped excess sperm off his body. "Yeah, I supposed we should. You need help walking?" Eugene said, feeling legitimately worried. "Oh I'll be fine!" Justin said, immediately stumbling over as he tried to stand up. "Sure you'll be" With that, Eugene picked Justin up once again, carrying him over to the shower stall.

Back on the beach, Bandana Dee sat in the sun, quietly snoozing. Though he was a little more red than earlier in the day. Behind him, Justin walked down the beach to see the extra crispy Dee passed out. "Man I sure do love tomatoes!" Justin mocked loud enough for Bandana Dee to hear him. "Hwa?! I love my king! Oh, hey, how was the shower?" Waddle Dee groggily asked as he was startled from his apparent dreaming.

Justin turned his head to see Eugene smirking at him in the distance. "Oh, pretty good I guess" He said with a beaming smile on his face. Waddle-Dee looked at the approaching sunset across the Orange Ocean. This also caught Justin's attention.

"You know, you haven't been on Pop-star for long. But I really really do think you're going to love it here." Waddle-Dee said, noticing how painful it was to move. Justin grinned, looking at the new number on his phone.

"Yeah. I think I'll love it here too."


End file.
